Mobian Days Relatos de Amor
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Colección de one shoots sobre pairings varios de la franquicia Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Blaze x Silver: Llamada Perdida

**Mobian Days: Relatos de Amor**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega, el anime de Tv Tokyo y los cómics de Archie Comics.

Esta es una colección de relatos enfocados en aspectos románticos. Ninguna de las historias está relacionada… sólo son páginas libres relacionadas con los personajes de la franquicia.

Así mismo, si bien la mayoría de relatos tendrán algún soundtrack de la novela visual School Days, puede que agregue otras canciones que expresen mejor el sentido de los relatos. ¡Disfruten!

**Silver x Blaze**

**(Historia 01: Llamada Perdida)**

(Centro de Station Square)

- El número al que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible… por favor deje un mensaje tras la señal de…

Una mano colgó inmediatamente el teléfono… mientras con la otra tomaba un café caliente para tenerse en pie en la noche fría que le tocó vivir a Station Square. Ya había gastado otros 5 rings en un café por seguir caminando en la calle en una noche fría como esa.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto…?

Aquél ente que caminaba por las calles ya casi vacías mientras algunos vehículos pasaban por ahí, como queriendo volver rápido a sus casas, era un erizo plata con encajes dorados en las muñecas. Su celular podía verse mientras intentaba llamar nuevamente a alguien que a juzgar por la forma en como marcaba los números en el teclado, quería mucho.

- El número al que usted ha marcado no se encuentra…

Silver volvió a colgar el teléfono… y bebió a sorbos su café mientras guardaba su celular en algún lugar de su cuerpo, mientras seguía pensando en lo que había pasado.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Silver! – le gritaba Blaze.

- ¿¡Yo? ¿¡Pero porqué haría algo asi?

- ¿Así me pagas todo esto que hago por ti? ¿Acaso haz venido del futuro a coquetear…?

- Pero… pensaba que nosotros dos no teníamos nada…

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Es eso, Silver! ¡Es que eres un tonto!

- Blaze… no… yo… en realidad tu…

- ¿Ah? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que te gusto? ¿Ahora dirás que me quieres? ¡No me… molestes! – dijo Blaze más furiosa que antes - ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Todos!

- ¡Espera por favor…!

Un sonido de un portazo fue la respuesta de esa gata púrpura… y desde ese entonces no la había visto en absoluto.

El sonido de un claxon de auto sacó a Silver de sus recuerdos…

- ¡Oyeeee, fíjate por donde caminas, inútil! – le gritó el conductor.

Silver siguió caminando, tomando los últimos sorbos de su café, para tirar la tasa plástica al primer contenedor que vio. Conforme seguía su camino, seguía pensando en esa estúpida pelea que tuvo con Blaze… y no sabía como decirle que lo sentía. La gata rechazaba todas sus llamadas… y desde que estaba viviendo solo, ya casi 1 mes en el departamento que alquiló en Station Square, se sentía… como extrañándola de algun modo… como deseando que Blaze volviera a su lado.

¿Le amaba? Era difícil decirlo… sentía algo por ella… pero sus sentimientos se encontraban con un muro de fuego ante la presencia de Blaze.

Justo hasta que el brillo de un cartel de neón llamó su atención.

"_**24 Hours Market – De todo para todos…"**_

Silver se sonrió y decidió entrar al ese Minimarket, donde lo primero que vio fue el reloj, marcando las 9 PM en el mismo. Asi mismo, el calor del sitio lo inspiró a llamar a Blaze una vez más… y marcó el número.

- Lo sentimos… el saldo para esta llamada se ha agotado…

Silver miró hacia donde estaba el dependiente… y se llevó una sorpresa… al ver que era Tails.

- ¡Tails! – dijo Silver - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- S… Silver… - dijo Tails sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a cargar saldo a mi teléfono celular…

- ¡Claro, sólo tienes que darme tu número y la cantidad del monto a…!

Silver dio la información a Tails, que procesaba diligentemente la transacción en caja, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. Seguía extrañando a Blaze… y sentía una presión en el pecho por esa ausencia tan… injustificada… sin noticias, si nada que saber de ella…

Esas penas seguirían creciendo en su alma… y algo tenia que hacer para acallarlas… y entonces una idea pasó por su mente… quería contarle sus problemas… a la botella… quería beber.

- ¿Hay algo más que desees comprar, Silver? – preguntó Tails.

- Pues… - miró hacia el estante de las bebidas – Quiero llevarme una botella de esas…

Silver señalaba a una botella de Vodka. Tails sintió un escalofrio…

- Silver… no creo que debas hacer eso…

- ¿Me vas a vender la botella o no?

- No… puedo hacerlo… Sonic dice que…

- ¡El deber de un dependiente es vender lo que su cliente quiere! ¿Para qué rayos tienes bebidas ahí si no las vendes?

- No puedo vendertelas a ti… tu edad…

- ¡Pfft! ¿Sabes algo?… al diablo contigo… - dijo dejándole el costo de la recarga de celular y tomando sin más preámbulo la botella de Vodka.

- ¡Espera, Silver…!

El sonido de la puerta del sitio cerrarse indicó a Tails que ya nada podía hacer…

- Maldición… eso me lo quitarán de mi paga…

Silver salio a la calle y volvió a marcar el número de Blaze.

- Rayos… contesta por favor…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Contéstame el Teléfono' de Alexis y Fito Ft. Nigga)

"_**Hello, contéstame el teléfono, **_

_**Que sólo quiero hablar contigo,**_

_**Otra noche más, que de ti no se na'… ¿Dónde te haz ido?"**_

El erizo plateado marcaba y esperaba con impaciencia mientras oía el tono de marcado. En realidad la gata púrpura había calado profundo en su alma.

- El número marcado no está disponible… deje su mensaje después de la señal…

- ¿Blaze? – dijo Silver oyendo el tono – Por favor, contéstame… sólo quiero hablar contigo… quiero saber que fue de ti… ¿Dónde estás…? Es otra noche que no se de ti…

Tras decir eso colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en algun lugar de su cuerpo, mientras miraba al cielo como intentando ver lo que Blaze vería en una noche gélida como esa.

"_**Quisiera encontrarte (pa' sentirte),**_

_**Tenerte al lado mío,**_

_**Otra noche mas que de ti no se na'… ¿Dónde te haz ido?**_

_**Uoooo… ¿Dónde te haz ido? Uoooo… ¿Dónde te haz ido?"**_

- Sólo quiero saber donde estás… bonita… - murmuró Silver.

Mientras Silver seguía caminando hacia el departamento en Station Squae, se puso a pensar en donde podría estar esa gata que a juzgar por su actitud amaba en secreto. No podía obtener esa respuesta, por lo que con su mano asía con fuerza la botella de Vodka que había arrebatado a ese Minimarket donde Tails era el dependiente.

"_**Dime donde estas… que quiero amarte, que quiero amarte…**_

_**Dime donde estás… que quiero amarte, que quiero amarte... (yeah)"**_

Después de caminar llegó hacia su departamento, abriendo con su llave para pasar y dejar la botella de Vodka en la mesa de la sala y tirarse al sofá… pero no con una expresión de cansancio, sino con una expresión de dolor… como si algo tuviera en el pecho.

No iba a levantarse, por lo que usando su telequinesis, sacó un vaso de vidrio de la cocina y trajo ante él el vaso y la botella de Vodka. Abriéndola con sus manos esta vez y ávidamente sirvió la sustancia que quería usar para olvidar ese sentimiento… tan sólo llenó medio vaso y dejando la botella en el suelo, se aventó el primer trago.

"_**Baby, me tienes en el olvido, **_

_**Desde hace un par de meses llevo soñando contigo,**_

_**Quisiera volver a tener otra noche contigo,**_

_**Pero el tiempo y la distancia son mis enemigos,**_

_**Contéstame una llamada aunque sea, cálmame esta odisea,**_

_**Te desespero, permíteme que te vea, te lo juro que por si casualidad volviera a verte, **_

_**Por nada del mundo me permitiría perderte…"**_

La sensación del alcohol quemando la garganta de Silver fue lo primero que sintió el erizo. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero aguantó las ganas de arrojar el estómago y sintió el líquido pasar por su garganta… en ese momento se sintió extrañamente bien.

Se puso a pensar en todos los buenos momentos que había compartido con Blaze… los días juntos… las aventuras que pasaron… la vez que rentaron ese apartamento… y tal vez hasta las noches que pasaron juntos.

Por un momento… le pareció ver una silueta de Blaze en ese solitario departamento.

- ¿Blaze?

"_**Hello, contéstame el teléfono, **_

_**Que sólo quiero hablar contigo,**_

_**Otra noche más, que de ti no se na'… ¿Dónde te haz ido?"**_

Silver todavía sentía el ardor como para apurarse otro trago, por lo que para confirmar sus sospechas, sacó su celular y volvió a llamar. Si era Blaze, oiría su teléfono sonar en esa casa…

Escuchó ansioso el tono de marcación… pero no escuchó nada salvo el eco de su propio teléfono… eso era algo más que lo que ese erizo podía soportar…

Como no había nadie en ese departamento y por el momento ni Sonic ni los otros conocían la ubicación del mismo, Silver sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo ruidosamente… podrían descubrirlo… ¡Pero que le importaba eso! Sus lágrimas ya bajaban de sus ojos y para intentar ahogar ese sentimiento se volvió a servir medio vaso de Vodka y lo bebió de golpe.

"_**Quisiera encontrarte (pa' sentirte),**_

_**Tenerte al lado mío,**_

_**Otra noche mas que de ti no se na'… ¿Dónde te haz ido?**_

_**Uoooo… ¿Dónde te haz ido? Uoooo… ¿Dónde te haz ido?"**_

Silver sintió el ardor de la bebida y se recostó en el mueble mientras emitía un gruñido para contrarrestar esa sensación de fuego que pasaba por su garganta. Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo… pero esa sensación le recordaba a Blaze… por lo que el alcohol como método para olvidar no funcionaría con el, mientras solo lagrimeaba en silencio por la inutilidad de su plan.

Realmente daba pena verlo ahí… destrozado de una forma que ni sus enemigos mas mortales hubieran soñado verlo… porque esta vez un fuego lo consumía… el fuego de su amor con Blaze.

- Si sólo no hubiera sido… tan tonto… de salir con esa chica… ¡Rayos! – dijo Silver golpeando un lado del sofá con su puño, mientras se apuraba otro trago de Vodka.

Ya no volvió a ver la silueta de Blaze, no importa lo que se esforzó en abrir los ojos y aguzar su vista… esa sombra solo era una ficción… lo que deprimió más a ese erizo plata que entre las lágrimas y el alcohol… tomó su celular una vez más…

"_**Dime donde estas… que quiero amarte, que quiero amarte…**_

_**Dime donde estás… que quiero amarte, que quiero amarte... (yeah)"**_

En otro punto de Station Square, en un Snack para ser exactos, se podía ver a la gata púrpura que tanto añoraba Silver, vestida con traje de mesera, mientras le tomaba un pedido a un grupo de animales que no eran ni Sonic ni los otros…

- ¿Esa es toda su orden, señores?

- Así es… mas te vale que se apresuren… tenemos una entrega que dar temprano…

- Sus órdenes saldrán enseguida… - dijo Blaze.

Por un lado, Blaze se sentía calmada con ese ritmo de vida… pero en el fondo extrañaba su estilo de vida anterior… en el cual tenía aventuras… no ese… donde estaba haciendo un trabajo tan… aburrido como el de una mesera.

Su bolsillo se sintió vibrar. Ella miró el teléfono…

"_**Llamada entrante – Silver…"**_

- Pffffttt… - dijo indignada mientras guardaba el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo.

No tenía tiempo que perder recordando el pasado… tenía ahora una mesa que atender, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina…

"_**Sólo quiero que me digas que tú me amas a mí,**_

_**Porque eres una magia que me hace a mi vivir,**_

_**Es que tú eres para mí, y yo soy para ti,**_

_**Por favor, ven y contesta baby…"**_

Finalmente tras entregar esos pedidos a esos clientes, se metió al baño… y se lavó el rostro… notándose algo raro… como sudor… en el rostro.

- ¿Eeehhh?

No… eso no era sudor… el sudor baja de la frente y la sien… eso era algo en sus mejillas… ¡Seguramente era la cebolla que cortó para esa orden! Por lo que rápidamente como intentando olvidar ese sentimiento se limpio con su mano y se salpicó algo de agua al rostro y decidió salir para continuar su trabajo.

- Blaze… - dijo alguien que tendría la pinta de ser el Jefe – Yo ya me tengo que ir… cierra por favor el negocio antes de acabar tu turno… puedes irte temprano hoy, tras que acaben estos clientes.

- Gracias Jefe… - dijo Blaze sorprendida.

Su Jefe tomó un maletín y se retiró de ese Snack… quedando solo ella en la Caja Registradora y el grupo que estaba comiendo lo que les habían servido, echando unas risas… mientras devoraban raudamente ese pedido.

- ¡Eh! – dijo uno de ellos - ¡La cuenta!

- Tendrán que acercarse a Caja… - dijo Blaze.

- ¡Ohhh! Lo que quiera la preciosura… - dijo mientras se acercaban a caja, mientras Blaze se sonrojó por esos piropos – Esto…

- Aquí esta la cuenta… y toma esta propina amorcito… - dijo dejándole un billete de 100 Rings en el mostrador - ¿Tu preparaste esto?

- Si… yo fui…

- Tu toque para ahumar la comida es perfecto… volveremos pronto a vernos… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bl… Blaze…

- Que lindo nombre cariño…

- Sss… si… lo que sea… - dijo sonrojándose.

- Ohh… ¿No se ve tan preciosa sonrojada? – dijeron entre ellos mientras salían del establecimiento.

"_**Yo quiero saber si todavía tu me extrañas,**_

_**Si todavía piensas en mis canciones cuando te bañas,**_

_**Tu recuerdo nadie lo empaña…**_

_**Tan sólo devuélveme una llamada por ti llego hasta España"**_

"_**Hello, contéstame el teléfono, **_

_**Que sólo quiero hablar contigo,**_

_**Otra noche más, que de ti no se na'… ¿Dónde te haz ido?"**_

Una vez que esos se fueron, Blaze fue a la puerta y cambió el signo de "Abierto", por el signo de "Cerrado" y dirigiéndose a la trastienda, apagó el interruptor del símbolo de Neón que daba ha indicar a la gente que ahí había un Snack.

En la trastienda… entró al baño mientras se despojaba de esa ropa de mesera y decidió entrar a la ducha. Tal vez era una gata, pero los olores de la cocina la hacían sentirse sucia…

Una vez que entró a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente y giraba la del agua fría para temperar el agua a su gusto, vio el color plata de la grifería… y su reflejo… viendo un rostro melancólico tras esa superficie de la grifería.

En ese momento supo que no podía engañarse por siempre… estaba pensando en Silver…

- Silver… no quería… dejarte…

Sacudió su cabeza en el chorro de agua de la regadera para olvidar esa idea… ¡Tenía un orgullo, y lo había visto con otra! No… eso era imposible…

¿Pero a quién engañaba? Era que lo extrañaba… pero le daba tanta vergüenza… el volver y pedirle perdón… aunque los chorros de agua que caían por su cuerpo le hacían recordar a Silver… las aventuras que pasaron juntos… las noches que compartieron en ese departamento que alquilaron… mientras ella seguía lavándose, como en piloto automático porque su mente seguía pensando en Silver… tal vez no lo logró olvidar en todos esos meses.

Finalmente ese baño de recuerdos terminó… y se envolvió en la toalla mientras se secaba y tomaba su ropa normal, que tenía en una maleta que preservaba siempre ahí en su centro de trabajo para no darse la molestia de tenerla en donde vivía.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de cristal de ese Snack. Blaze acabó de vestirse y por las prisas dejó caer su celular a un lado del baño mientras salía a recibir a quien llamaba de ese modo a la puerta.

"_**Quisiera encontrarte (pa' sentirte),**_

_**Tenerte al lado mío,**_

_**Otra noche mas que de ti no se na'… ¿Dónde te haz ido?**_

_**Uoooo… ¿Dónde te haz ido? Uoooo… ¿Dónde te haz ido?"**_

- Blaze querida… - dijo ese ser que la esperaba en un automóvil.

- Ya voy querido… - dijo ella mientras iba a por las llaves para cerrar el negocio.

El otro Mobian se recostó en un lado de la puerta del negocio mientras esperaba que Blaze viniera. La gata se preparó, pero cuando fue al baño… y vio su teléfono tirado sonando, lo recogió para ver quien era el que le llamaba…

"_**Llamada entrante – Silver…"**_

- Supongo que aunque te extraño… ya no puede ser… - dijo ella guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

Suspiró como de resignación, pero ahora ya estaba viviendo con ese otro Mobian… que también había resultado ser alguien que apreciaba en su corazón…

Finalmente salió del negocio donde el que era su pareja lo esperaba dándole un abrazo.

- Te extrañaba mi gatita querida…

- Y yo a ti también te quería mucho… - dijo Blaze besándolo.

Entre esas manos que se acariciaban, el novio quiso acariciar las caderas de Blaze, contestando la llamada de Silver.

"_**Baby… te extraño…"**_

- Baby… Blaze… te extraño… - dijo Silver por el otro lado de la línea.

Blaze logró oír eso, por tener su oído gatuno más fino que el de su propio novio, por lo que tomó el celular… y mirándolo lo tiró a un lado para intentar olvidar ese recuerdo.

- Te amo… - dijo su novio.

- Y yo a ti… - dijo Blaze mientras entraban al automóvil para irse de ahí.

**Rincón del Autor:** ¡Listo! Este es el primer relato de una serie de relatos que voy a escribir. ¿Qué opinan? Un poco dramático, aunque en el videoclip original la canción acaba bien, decidí darle este final más… agridulce.

No, no... el novio del final no es Shadow... digamos que es un desconocido X.

Me gustaría oír sus reviews y opiniones para seguir… ¿Qué otros pairings prefieren?

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	2. Knuckles x Rouge: Keep me Warm

**Mobian Days: Relatos de Amor**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega, el anime de Tv Tokyo y los cómics de Archie Comics.

Esta es una colección de relatos enfocados en aspectos románticos. Ninguna de las historias está relacionada… sólo son páginas libres relacionadas con los personajes de la franquicia.

Así mismo, si bien la mayoría de relatos tendrán algún soundtrack de la novela visual School Days, puede que agregue otras canciones que expresen mejor el sentido de los relatos. ¡Disfruten!

**Rouge x Knuckles**

**(Historia 02: Keep me Warm)**

(Advertencia: Leer si tienen +18 años o si no les molesta el Lemon).

(Metro de Station Square)

- La próxima parada es Station Square… la próxima parada es Station Square.

El tren del metro se detuvo rápidamente, levantando todo tipo de papeles y objetos sobre la estación concurrida en Station Square, abriéndose las puertas… y dejando salir todos los pasajeros que seguían su rumbo a algún lugar.

- Noticias Cortesía de la Emisora de Noticias MBSN: El asalto de un cargamento de Chaos Emeralds destinadas a la Corona de Acorn ha sido repelida por el Ejército Imperial… con la muerte de casi todos los perpetradores… GUN se ha pronunciado diciendo que las colonias no han tenido nada que ver con el asalto... y la tensión entre el Gobierno de Nueva Mobotrópois y los representantes de GUN en Station Square está en aumento y se espera una salida diplomática…

Rouge palideció al oír eso, porque si bien ella no participó, su escuadrón fue masacrado por el Ejército Imperial. Mas que nada porque la murciélago podía tener sentimientos y no podía evitar sentirse mal por perder a sus compañeros.

Miro el reloj de la Estación del Metro y vio la hora: 9:45 PM. Se hacía tarde… pero no era seguro volver a donde siempre solía vivir… la tensión entre ese gobierno y GUN era peligrosa. Tenía que perderse unos días en Station Square.

¿A quién podía pedir ayuda? De seguro Sonic, Sally y los otros se creerían las patrañas de sus propios representantes, culpándola por los incidentes… Rouge se mordió el labio, pensando que lo único que quería Acorn era buscar un chivo expiatorio… ¿Y qué mejor sacrificio para eso que ella?

- Puta política de los Acorn… - masculló ella, saliendo a la calle en la Estación Principal, para ver una ciudad con mucha gente tal vez por la hora que era.

Rouge concentró su atención en un puesto donde vendía café, y pidió una taza grande, para encontrarse caminando por la ciudad bebiendo café. Por primera vez en años, su reputación como ladrona de joyas se vería afectada… y ella no había hecho nada esta vez…

Para una mujer acostumbrada a ir a la caza de joyas y lujos… verse en la disyuntiva de abandonar temporalmente el negocio era algo peligroso… y en parte insoportable para su orgullo. ¿Pero podía hacer algo? Sabía que debía alejarse de todos, porque la Corona de Acorn andaría buscando un chivo expiatorio. De momento, estaba segura en Station Square, pero sabía que GUN no movería un solo dedo para ayudarla.

Esta vez… estaba sola…

- Sólo queda ese cabeza dura que… - pensó ella, pero algo la interrumpió.

Ya había perdido cuenta del tiempo que iba caminando, y se topó con una especie de bar cerca de un sucio callejón. Miró el nombre en el anuncio en luces de neón.

"_**El último Mobian… - Bar, Billar y Licorería"**_

A ella le hizo gracia el título… le hizo recordar algo diferente… al último echidna que conocía, pero que prefería estar en su obsesivo cuidado por la Master Esmerald.

- Como si fuera lo único que quisiera robar de ese chico duro… - murmuró ella mientras acababa de beber su café.

Terminando de beber su café, tiró el vaso de plástico y entró al bar. Era un sitio concurrido de gente, con muchos Mobians jugando al billar, y en otras mesas, algunos tomando o fumando.

Rouge sonrió al ver un ambiente asi… era un sitio como el que quería para pasar la noche… tal vez sería algo aburrido, pero era un lugar apartado y casi marginal, nadie la reconocería ahí.

- ¡Vamos, choca esos 5!

Un grupo de Mobians jugaba billar mientras los billetes de 20 rings cambiaban de mano en mano por momentos, producto de la apuesta. Rouge pasó por ahí, pero sin importancia, para sentarse en una mesa vacía.

- ¿Le atendemos? – preguntó un zorro que era mesero.

- Sólo tráeme un café cargado, un poco de Whisky y una cajetilla de cigarros…

Rouge se sonrió, porque por un momento pensó que era Tails el mesero. No lo era… era imposible que un chico como él estuviera en un sitio como ese.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Keep me Warm' de Ida Maria)

El mesero pronto volvió con los cigarrillos, un encendedor, una taza de café y el vaso de Whisky. Rouge encendió el cigarrillo e inhaló el sabor del tabaco entrar en sus pulmones, mientras servía un poco de Whisky en su café.

"_**Me serviré una tasa de café llena de noches en sobriedad…"**_

"_**Porque la nicotina y el café son mis amigas en mi lucha…"**_

- ¡Hey, Rouge!

La murciélago miró a quien la llamaba… era Knuckles que estaba jugando en un billar. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Se frotó los ojos creyendo que era una mala broma… pero era él… era ese Echidna que llamaba cabeza dura, chico rudo y demás apodos.

El echidna dejó la mesa de billar y se sentó en la mesa de Rouge.

- ¿Puedo tomar uno? – dijo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo.

- Si… como quieras… - dijo Rouge - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Parece que la Master Emerald está mejor con la Corona de Acorn… así que me tomaré unas vacaciones forzadas… - dijo Knuckles mientras fumaba su cigarro.

- ¿¡Ellos también…? – dijo ella dejando de tomar su café.

- ¿Ellos qué hicieron?

Rouge palideció, porque sabía que lo que pasó con su equipo y GUN era un secreto de estado. Pero… tenía la necesidad de decirlo… se sentía tan… frustrada… y tenía a su lado al chico rudo que creyó apreciar. Por algún motivo no se sentía tan preocupada en ese momento.

- Porque los de Acorn... son unos malditos que buscan un chivo expiatorio… - murmuró ella.

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- No… nada…

- Lo que sea… - dijo el echidna volviendo a fumar.

- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es gracioso… si la Master Emerald ya no está contigo… no hay motivo para ser rivales…

- ¿Lo dices en serio, o es uno de tus trucos? – dijo desconfiado el echidna.

- Lo digo muy en serio, chico duro… - dijo ella.

"_**Y tú… me mantienes tibia…**_

_**Tú… me mantienes tibia…**_

_**Todos tus cigarros y tazas de café… tibia a mí…"**_

Los dos pasaron un momento tomando café y fumando… pero en ese momento, Rouge sintió algo... como si quisiera ponerle más... acción a la noche que iba a pasar.

- Pero sabes… ahora que ya no tienes esa Esmeralda… me pareces un chico muy atractivo…

- ¿Eh? Pssh… cállate… - dijo Knuckles sonrojándose.

- Pero en verdad… eres un chico atractivo… no te lo tomes a mal… ¿Porqué crees que iba a por la Master Emerald?

- Rouge… creo… que ese café tuyo te está haciendo daño…

- Tonterías… ¿Quién dice que yo…?

- Porque todo este tiempo intentabas robarme… ¿Porqué ahora cambias?

Rouge bebió otro sorbo de café y miró al echidna.

- ¿En serio quieres saber porque estoy aquí en un bar? Es aburrido… ¿Mas bien, qué haces tu aquí?

- Pues… - dijo el echidna entrando en confianza – Jugaba un poco de billar porque… es aburrido…

- ¿Qué es aburrido?

- Pasar casi toda mi vida… como el guardían de la Master Emerald. Y ahora… que ya no está a mi cuidado… no sé que hacer…

- ¿No sabes que hacer? ¿No tienes algo por la vida?

- Toda mi vida pensé… que protegería a la Master Emerald… pero ahora… creo que estoy solo…

- Eso es lo que tú crees… - dijo Rouge – En realidad… siempre has tenido a alguien…

- ¡Estás fingiendo! – dijo el echidna.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees! ¡Estoy como tú… ya no tengo nada! – le dijo la murciélago.

"_**Créeme, juegos se jugar… porque me sé todas las reglas…"**_

"_**Créeme, se fingir… porque me estudié a las máscaras…"**_

- ¿Pero qué dices… tus joyas…?

Rouge jaló a Knuckles de la mesa y lo besó con pasión. El echidna se intentó resistir… pero era una sensación que lo tomó por sorpresa y se dejó ahí… finalmente por el aire, se separaron.

- ¿Rouge… que fue eso…?

- No te hagas el tonto… - dijo ella – Sé que te gustó… en realidad yo…

Y sin decir más, lo besó de nuevo, mientras su mano iba acariciando su pecho, mientras el echidna empezaba a devolver las caricias.

El mozo del bar solo miraba sonriendo a esa pareja… porque tal vez era cosa del alcohol… mientras sus caricias aumentaban…

- Aaffh… aaffh… - jadeó Knuckles – No puedo… yo no puedo…

- Está bien chico rudo… sólo sigue tu instinto…

- Rouge… yo…

Los dos se levantaron y Knuckles fue el que tomó de la mano a Rouge y la sacó del bar, pero por la puerta de emergencia, dando al sucio callejón.

- Son jóvenes… deben disfrutar la vida… - murmuró el mozo mientras recogía esa mesa.

En el callejón, el instinto de Knuckles se había encendido… era un sentimiento que llevaba dormido, pero en realidad quería a esa murciélago… no sólo con palabras… sino quería demostrarlo con actos… quería demostrarlo… dejando algo de él… darle lo más importante de él para ella… no le importaba si eso era un acto o no… era… algo que le gustaba mucho.

Los dos se seguían besando, mientras inclusive Rouge metio mano a la entrepierna del echidna para despertar mas su pasión… Knuckles entendió el mensaje de ella… y la sentó sobre un basurero hacia la pared, mientras clavaba sus puños en la pared, para darse estabilidad a lo que iba a hacer… a los deseos de su pasión… ahora correspondida.

"_**Pero yo no quiero hacer teatro para ti**_

_**No quiero fingir ni un acto… no a ti…"**_

- Vamos chico rudo… vamos…

El erizo empezó besándola mientras lamía su cuello, a lo que Rouge respondía echando gemidos de placer. El echidna con su boca, rasgó el brazier en forma de corazón del murciélago y a falta de manos que tenía clavadas en la pared para darse estabilidad fue con la boca, rasgando y quitando el vestido del cuerpo de ese murciélago…

- Knux… ¡Aafgghhhh! – gimió ella al sentir la boca de Knuckles recorriéndolo en lugar de sus manos.

La pasión desbordaba a esos dos sujetos, que no sabían muy bien lo que hacían, pero sentían que era algo que les gustaba por lo que ellos seguían ahí.

- No puedo detenerme… simplemente no puedo…

- Vamos… hazlo chico duro… sólo hazlo…

Knuckles entendiendo que tenía vía libre para su pasión, se acomodó sin sacar sus nudillos clavados en la pared y empezó a penetrar a la murciélago, mientras que su rostro lamía los pechos de ella con pasión y de vez en cuando subia al rostro a besarla.

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Knux! ¡Aaahhh! – gemía Rouge de placer.

El echidna solo se limitaba a gemir mientras embestía suavemente al murciélago.

- ¡Eehh! ¡Eeehh! ¡Aaaahh! ¡Rouge… si… sigue…! ¡Eeeehhh!

Rouge no podía hacer mas que agarrarse de los brazos de su "chico rudo" mientras el seguía embistiéndola, cada vez mas deprisa tal vez…

"_**Oh, y tú… tu me mantienes tibia…**_

_**Tú… me mantienes tibia…**_

_**Todos tus cigarros y café… tibia a mí…"**_

- Esta bien Knuckles… está bien… lo haces muy bien… - dijo Rouge acariciando el pecho de ese chico que simplemente dejaba desahogar sus preocupaciones en ese sexo esporádico e inesperado… en un callejón.

- ¡Eeehhh! ¡Eeehh! – jadeaba Knuckles justo antes de explotar en el clímax.

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Sssiiii… Knuuuxxx! – dijo ella antes de que Knuckles por el producto de su propio climax, se soltase de la red y los dos cayeran al suelo… abrazados aunque haciendo ruido por el bote de basura.

"_**No, yo no quiero hacer teatro para ti**_

_**No quiero fingir ni un acto… no a ti…"**_

Extasiados en ese placer… tanto el echidna y el murciélago quedaron dormidos, sintiendo sus pieles (O sus pelajes mas bien) en ese callejón sucio que se volvió por un momento el sitio donde los dos se entregaron a los placeres del amor.

- Rouge… creo… que te quiero… - dijo Knuckles – Lo que sentí… nadie me lo había hecho sentir…

- Y yo a ti también… eres el primer hombre que me dio el placer que busque…

Abrazados, esos dos durmieron esa noche entregados a Morfeo y a los recuerdos de una noche de pasión que ambos querrían repetir en el futuro.

**Rincón del Autor: **Un relato un poco adulto… pero habrán muchos así en esta historia, así que vayan acostumbrándose… y a diferencia de los otros… este es más bien con un final feliz para las partes asociadas.

He oído en los reviews que quieren Sonamy… pues bueno podría darles el deseo, pero sería un fic un poco como este que acaban de leer. ¿Qué opinan?

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	3. Tails x Cream: Ain't no Reason

**Mobian Days: Relatos de Amor**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega, el anime de Tv Tokyo y los cómics de Archie Comics.

Esta es una colección de relatos enfocados en aspectos románticos. Ninguna de las historias está relacionada… sólo son páginas libres relacionadas con los personajes de la franquicia.

Así mismo, si bien la mayoría de relatos tendrán algún soundtrack de la novela visual School Days, puede que agregue otras canciones que expresen mejor el sentido de los relatos. ¡Disfruten!

**Tails x Cream**

**(Historia 03: Ain't no Reason)**

(Angel City, Zona del Mercado)

La zona de los mercados de Angel City bullía de gente… gente que caminaba presurosa con canastas o bolsas comprando productos de primera necesidad, para dar de comer a los suyos y los demás motivos por los cuales vamos a un mercado.

Es en el mundo de la alimentación, en donde todos somos iguales, no nos importa si son héroes, villanos, genios, bobos… todos tenemos el mismo instinto de llevarnos algo al estómago cuando tenemos hambre. Y por eso la civilización creó algo llamado cocina.

- ¡Casera, casera! ¡Venga, venga, fruta fresca! ¡Fruta fresca!

- ¡Casera, casera! ¡Aquí, el mejor pescado de todo Angel City! ¡Fresco, fresco!

Un zorro que iba con una canasta pasaba por ahí, con la canasta llena de legumbres y otras cosas que requería para alimentarse diariamente. Destacaba de los demás que caminaban por ese sitio, por sus dos colas y por su rostro… no tenia ese rostro que tienen las amas de casa que tienen que ingeniárselas para hacer alcanzar todo a fin de mes.

- Listo… ya tengo todo lo que es para la cena… - dijo Tails mirando una lista – Ahora solo falta una sola cosa… las flores…

Tails se adentró entre los puestos y se dirigió hacia una zona donde el olor a flores se impregnó en sus pulmones, mientras buscaba una floristería que tenia apuntada… de modo que iba recorriendo todo el lugar, mirando entre las flores… hasta que finalmente la encontró.

"_**Floristería – La Esmeralda Perdida"**_

- Hola… - dijo Tails presentándose – Vengo porque reservé unas flores…

- ¿Me permites el recibo? – dijo un viejo conejo que atendía la tienda.

- Claro… - dijo Tails mostrándolo.

El viejo conejo caviló un momento mientras confirmaba la autenticidad de ese recibo. Era viejo, y Tails bien podía haber falsificado uno para tener flores gratis, pero no… eso no lo haría nunca.

- Listo… estas son sus flores… - dijo el conejo entregándole un paquete – Feliz día…

Tails simplemente recibió las flores y como estaba emocionado y apurado, decidió empezar a volar con sus colas, elevándose en lo alto de ese mercado ante la mirada sorprendida de los compradores que hasta dejaron caer sus canastos mientras veían a ese zorro volar y perderse en la ciudad.

- Wooow… - dijo una de las verduleras – Realmente ese chico… es uno de esos a los que llaman Freedom Fighters…

(Casa de Tails)

La Ingeniería y la Mecánica eran las habilidades especiales del zorro de 2 colas, pero parece que la cocina no lo era tanto. El zorro probaba el plato y miraba el recetario como si en él se hubieran planteado los problemas más complicados que su mente hubiera podido ver.

Esa cocina estaba hecha un desastre, producto de tantos intentos fallidos de producir un guisado que le iba a dar a la persona que tanto quería… pero que no se atrevía a decirlo, así que lo diría de un modo diferente.

- Bueno… supongo que vale la intención… - dijo probando por última vez el guisado, para servirlo en un plato, el cual tapó con otro – Ahora solo falta leer la nota…

Tails metió la mano a su pelaje y saco un papel…

"_**Para Cream,**_

_**Te quiero obsequiar este guisado que hice yo mismo… como una forma de decirte que… haz sido una buena amiga en todo este tiempo…y que esto es un regalo para algo que incluso yo considero mucho más que una amistad…**_

_**Tails"**_

El zorro se sintió satisfecho con el escrito y tomando el plato en una mano y con la otra un ramo de flores amarillas se dirigió hacia la casa de Cream. Sonreía porque al fin podía expresar sus sentimientos de forma apropiada hacia la persona que quería.

Tails salió de su casa llevándose los dos obsequios para Cream. Quería volar, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se le caigan los regalos con el bamboleo de su vuelo… por lo que iba despacio, aunque dando zancadas para llegar rápido.

- Cream… hoy… te lo diré… - pensaba Tails.

Y finalmente llegó a la casa de Cream… feliz de poder realizar su declaración y sus regalos y justo entonces…

- ¡Sonic!

Tails se quedó sorprendido. ¿Esa era Cream? ¿Esa era su voz?

- Cream…

Esa voz era inconfundible… era Sonic… ¿Pero qué estaban haciendo esos dos? ¿Por qué se llamaron por sus nombres? No pudo oir nada porque siguió un momento de silencio.

- Sonic… ¿Esto esta bien?

- ¿Dices que esto esta mal? Te ha gustado… jejee…

- Sentir… cada parte de tu boca… sentir como me recorres con tus guantes… yo…

- Vamos, dilo sin miedo Cream…

- Sonic… yo… te amo…

- Quería que dijeras eso hace mucho tiempo… amorcito…

El plato que llevaba Tails se cayó al suelo en ese mismo momento… y se rompió en añicos. Los dos amantes estaban preocupados en besarse que no lo oyeron. Tails dio un par de pasos atrás… mientras su mente intentaba entender porque el que considero su amigo… casi su hermano le pudo hacer algo así.

- No… no… Sonic no… el no puede hacerme eso…

Pero los hechos rogaban por diferir… por lo que la incredulidad de Tails se volvió un rencor… rabia por pensar que tanto su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba lo habían traicionado y tiró las flores al piso y se perdió entre las calles de Angel City.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Ain't no Reason' de Brett Dennen)

"_**No hay motivo para que las cosas sean así,**_

_**Así es como han sido y así se quedarán…**_

_**No puedo decir porque vivimos, así… lo hacemos siempre así"**_

Angel City se volvió entonces un lugar… como frio para Tails, ya no era un lugar donde podía volar a voluntad, disfrutando el paisaje… no… claro que no, era el sitio donde su mejor amigo coqueteaba con la chica que le gustaba.

Lo peor de todo… era que él se lo había dicho… que Cream le gustaba… y hasta el propio Sonic le dio la idea de la comida… ¿Porqué hacía eso? Eso es lo que no entendía… que su mejor amigo lo traicione de esa forma.

Recordó algo que oyó hace ya tiempo, cuando un echidna loco iba por la calle proclamando unas verdades que en ese momento parecían tontas… pero ahora tenían todo el sentido.

"_**Predicadores en un podio hablando de santos,**_

_**Profetas en las veredas, rogando por cambio,**_

_**Mujeres viejas riendo al fondo, maldiciéndome a mí…"**_

Mientras caminaba por la calle volvió a oír esa voz… de ese echidna loco… no, no era el tal Knuckles que conocía… seguro era otro que andaba gritándole a esa ciudad tan apurada que el juicio de la Master Emerald estaba cerca.

- ¡El Juicio de la Esmeralda a los pecadores se acerca! ¿Porqué se preocupan por sus cosas materiales… pasajeras, si no valoran la vida? ¡Eso es lo que les juzgará la Esmeralda Maestra!

"_**Me compro un canasto lleno de limones y todos saben igual…**_

_**Una ventana y una avecilla con el ala rota…**_

_**Puedes pasarte la vida entera trabajando por algo… sólo para perderlo sin más…"**_

- El nuevo reglamento de los Impuestos en Angel City graba todos los aviones y dispositivos de combate… de forma retroactiva… por favor sea un buen contribuyente y pague sus impuestos… evite el embargo de sus avionetas…

Tails veía como cínicamente ese anuncio en un panel de la Autoridad de Impuestos. ¿Todos los aviones? ¿Acaso… le iban a quitar su Tornado? ¡No jodan! Después de que él y Sonic hicieron todo por salvar a esa gente… ¿Ese era el pago?

"_**La gente camina arrastrando a sus deudas,**_

_**Vistiéndolas como collares y sortijas…**_

_**Hablando de vanidades, sin pensar en el morir,**_

_**Ni en sus latidos… ni en su respirar…"**_

Era gracioso ver como la gente en esas calles parecía ignorar lo efímera que era la vida… él… uno de sus salvadores caminaba por ahí y nadie le hacia caso, solo caminaban cargando bolsas de compras, luciendo joyas o hablando compulsivamente por un teléfono móvil.

No… Tails no había cambiado… pero es que le resultaba extraño por qué tenía que junto a Sonic salvar el pellejo a una sociedad… que no lo valoraba. No… no quería desfiles ni nada de eso… solo quería… que alguien le preguntara si se sentía mal… quería gente con la que conversar… con la que ver las cosas de la vida.

Parece que la verdadera libertad no era muy valorada.

"_**La gente camina una cuerda floja al borde del abismo,**_

_**Llevando su dolor, odio y sus armas…**_

_**Podría ser una bomba, una bala o una aguja…**_

_**O una palabra o una frase…"**_

Tails caminaba ya ajeno a la gente que rodeaba el centro de la ciudad comprando cosas, mientras pensaba en porque su amigo y esa chica lo traicionaron de ese modo. Las palabras duelen… ese "Sonic… yo… te amo" le dolía en el pecho mas que Eggman haciéndole toda clase de torturas.

En su mente sentía una gran cantidad de sentimientos… algunos de odio, otros de indiferencia… otros de dolor… pero lo central era de confusión… seguía sin entender porque alguien lo traicionaba de ese modo… por que su amigo… le hacía eso… porque… esa persona en la que siempre confió…

"_**No hay motivo para que las cosas, sean así…**_

_**Es como siempre han sido y así se quedarán…**_

_**No sé porque digo lo que digo, pero lo diré igual…"**_

- ¡Auch!

Tails cayó al suelo mientras una mujer que cargaba una bolsa cayó al suelo con él, botando todo el contenido de la bolsa…

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo el zorro disculpándose – No vi lo que…

En ese momento miró el contenido de la bolsa… era ropa y algunas joyas en una cajita. Tails levantó la mirada y vio quien era la persona con la que se topó… era Vainilla.

- ¿Me ayudarás, Tails? – preguntó ella.

- Ni hablar… - murmuró el y se retiro dejándola en el suelo.

No quería ni ayudar a la madre que crio tan mal a su hija para que se entregue ante un erizo… o al menos eso pensaba él.

- Mejor ve a ver que hace tu hijita querida… - farfulló Tails con rabia.

"_**Pero el amor me liberará… el amor me liberará…**_

_**Quiero creer…**_

_**El amor me liberará… lo sé… el amor me liberará… si…"**_

Tails sacó una foto de su pelaje… una foto de Cream… y se la quedó mirando mientras caminaba hasta llegar a un parque. Dolía realmente la disonancia entre lo bonito del paisaje y el sentimiento del zorro en su interior.

- Y pensar… que creí en ti… - dijo Tails mirando a la foto – Y ahora estás… con… con… ese… que pensé que era mi amigo…

Una lágrima cayó en la fotografía. Tails se había quebrado.

- ¿A quien engaño…? Es que te quiero Cream… te quiero mucho… pero… ¿Cómo quererte tras lo que me haz hecho? ¿Cómo puedo quererte ahora…?

El zorro se dejó caer en el césped del parque, haciéndose como una bola para poder llorar un poco su desventura. Porque le dolía…

"_**Las prisiones seguirán sin caer…**_

_**Algunas cosas jamás cambiarán,**_

_**Sigan construyendo prisiones, todas las llenarán…**_

_**Sigan construyendo bombas, todas reventarán…"**_

En su mente pasó una idea oscura… pero la descartó por completo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía imaginarse siquiera ese tipo de cosas? No… el nunca sería como ellos… no importa si lo traicionaban, él no iba a traicionar sus principios de ese modo…

Porque por mas que quisiera darse a sus instintos de zorro y devorar a esa coneja traidora… había algo dentro él que no lo dejaba… llámenosle… amor… o alma…

"_**Destrozarte los dedos hasta los huesos,**_

_**Romperte la espalda, vender tu alma…**_

_**Como un pulmón lleno de carbón… asfixiándose de a pocos…"**_

Tails se tiró de brazos abiertos y boca arriba al pasto, y aunque el dolor seguía en su alma… sentía un poco de paz interior. ¿Era confuso no? Sentirse tan mal… pero estar tan bien… y es que lo que pasaba era que ahora ya no era el recadero de nadie… ahora podía vivir su vida como el quisiera… porque ya no le importaba lo que pensaran Sonic o nadie.

Resultaba increíble pensar que él, siendo alguien tan inteligente, casi siempre vivió a la sombra de otros que decían ser sus amigos… y que en vista de los hechos no lo parecían tanto.

El viento sopló fuerte dándole un poco más de tranquilidad, que disfrutó mientras intentaba poner su mente en blanco.

"_**El viento fuerte sopla y tal vez me moveré,**_

_**Los políticos mienten, pero un tonto yo no soy,**_

_**No hace falta un sinsentido o un traje fino… para llevar razón…"**_

Pero esa sensación de paz no le duró mucho… cuando fue interrumpido por un sonido… un rugir de su estómago… porque no había almorzado en todo ese día, salvo las pocas cucharadas que probó del guisado que intentó regalar.

Tails se levantó y miro alrededor del parque y vio un Snack Bar. Supo que preferiría comer ahí antes de volver con esos malos amigos que tenía. Revisó su pelaje y encontró un billete de 50 rings, lo que consideró suficiente para poder comer algo ahí.

Tomó aire y se adentró al lugar. A saber como estaría la comida ahí.

"_**El aire en mi piel y el mundo está a mis pies,**_

_**Esclavitud amarrada a la fábrica de mi vestir,**_

_**Caos y Conmoción a donde sea que voy…**_

_**Sólo quiero seguir al amor…"**_

Era un snack bar común y corriente, con muchos comensales sirviéndose sándwiches o demás platos que ofertaba el local. Tails se sentó en una mesa que daba a la ventana, de modo que podía seguir mirando el parque, que le evocaba algo de paz en medio de esa tormenta.

Volvió a pensar en Cream… en los momentos que esos dos habían podido pasar juntos, en los planes que Tails tenía en haberla podido llevar volando a ella en el Tornado a algún sitio donde ellos dos pudieran estar solos…

Pero todos esos planes ya no podían ser… Cream lo traicionó… Sonic… su amigo igual… asi que lo único que podía hacer el zorro era irse olvidando de todo eso…

"_**Pero el amor me liberará… el amor me liberará…**_

_**Quiero creer…**_

_**El amor me liberará… lo sé… el amor me liberará… si…"**_

- ¿Disculpe, puedo tomar su orden?

Tails volteó el rostro hacia el interlocutor, cuando vio a una camarera, que era algo así como una planta vestida con el uniforme de ese establecimiento y con una libreta para tomar el pedido. Se notaba que era tímida y que posiblemente ese seria su primer o segundo trabajo a juzgar por la forma en la que miraba a Tails.

Mirando una etiqueta que podía verse en el uniforme de esa camarera, Tails pudo saber como se llamaba… porque no le gustaba ser impersonal con la gente.

"_**Estoy para servirte… soy… Cosmo".**_

- Pues bien Cosmo… creo que yo pediré…

Mientras su boca decía el pedido, Tails empezó a sentir algo en el pecho… ¿Acaso sería un gusto por esa mesera? No lo sabía… pero prefería alguien para sentirse bien tras lo de Cream.

"_**No hay motivo para que las cosas sean así,**_

_**Así es como han sido y así se quedarán…**_

_**No puedo decir porque vivimos, así… lo hacemos siempre así"**_

En cuanto la camarera tomó su orden, se giró para ir a la cocina. Tails sonrió… pensando que tal vez debería hablar con ella después de su hora de trabajo… o al menos pedirle su número.

- Interesante muchacha… - dijo el zorro mientras esperaba.

**Rincón del Autor: **Un relato con un final feliz, pero cargado de pesimismo. Al oír esa canción en House M.D tuve que hacerlo. Y espero que les haya gustado el producto final.

Sobre los reviews… esto… lo que quiero es hacer fics con todas o casi todas las parejas de Sonic, asi que felicidades a los que adivinaron esto. No necesariamente va a ver Lemmon en todas, pero en algunas si. Ya les avisaré.

En el próximo cap… el solicitado… Shadow x Maria. (Sonamy tendrá que esperar… pero planeo algo que los dejará boquiabiertos)

¡Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios!


	4. Shadow x Maria: Recordando el Pasado

**Mobian Days: Relatos de Amor**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega, el anime de Tv Tokyo y los cómics de Archie Comics.

Esta es una colección de relatos enfocados en aspectos románticos. Ninguna de las historias está relacionada… sólo son páginas libres relacionadas con los personajes de la franquicia.

Así mismo, si bien la mayoría de relatos tendrán algún soundtrack de la novela visual School Days, puede que agregue otras canciones que expresen mejor el sentido de los relatos. ¡Disfruten!

**Shadow x Maria**

**(Historia 04: Recordando el Pasado)**

La Colonia Espacial ARK. Un sitio, alejado tal vez de la batahola de cosas que podían pasar en Mobius. Pero a la vez, era un Centro de Investigación de primer nivel, con varias cosas que eran proyectos de alto secreto para GUN.

Gerald Robotnik se había mudado con su hija, para intentar poner fin de una vez a una de las cosas que lo atormentaba… saber que su hija se moría… y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

- Dr. Gerald… ¿Está preparada la siguiente unidad de Maria?

- Ya llevamos pinchándola muchas veces para sacar sangre… ¿No hay una manera de sintetizar su plasma?

- Dr. Gerald… sabe que hacer eso sería invalidar los experimentos. Aunque… podríamos sacar la sangre… de ese erizo negro…

- ¿Eh?

- Ese tal… Shadow… es el único erizo de todos a los que hemos inyectado la toxina del NIDS y no ha muerto en terribles convulsiones.

- Ciertamente hay algo que no lo mata… pero no sabemos que es…

- Es un espécimen único, doctor – dijo el asistente – No podemos vivisectarlo…

- Sólo tenemos que esperar a ver si puede tener descendencia. El proceso de crear otro erizo artificial nos tomará mucho más tiempo del que…

- Si… no hace falta repetirlo… María tiene poco tiempo… salvo… que…

Una mirada rara cruzó por el rostro de Gerald Robotnik.

- ¿Doctor? ¿Qué sucede?

- Los telómeros… ¡Shadow tiene en teoría el secreto de la vida eterna!

- ¿Vida… eterna?

- Los telómeros se rompen y eso produce nuestro envejecimiento… fallando el ADN y desencadenando los cánceres… pero Shadow… en el tiempo que lo llevamos monitoreando, no hemos encontrado nada que cause reducción de los telómeros.

- Doctor… pero su hija… le tiene mucho afecto a ese erizo… usted no puede…

- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Tenemos que sacarle la médula ósea! ¡Le volverá a crecer!

- Doctor… si hace eso… el erizo… podría salirse de control. Las pruebas en el simulador indican una fuerza descomunal, que sólo es controlada por el cariño que le tiene su hija…

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Gerald - ¡Tan cerca de la respuesta y esto…!

- Tal vez lo único que importa es que su hija tenga calidad de vida…

- ¡Y UNA MIERDAAAA! – gritó Gerald tomando a su asistente de la camisa - ¡Mi hija vivirá! ¡No importa si tengo que abrir a un maldito erizo en canal! ¿Me oíste?

El asistente se mantuvo en silencio… y simplemente cuando Gerald lo soltó, usó la consola de ese laboratorio, para enfocar una cámara de seguridad.

- Sólo mire, doctor…

En la pantalla algo apareció: _**"Cámara Seguridad H342 – Sector C"**_

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Loreley' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

Una mujer de pelo rubio se veía en una cama echada, mientras leía un libro, mientras un erizo negro la escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿María…? – dijo el erizo interrumpiendo la lectura.

- ¿Eh?

- En tus historias… siempre escucho de gente que vive en un sitio llamado Mobius… ¿Porqué solo vemos estrellas y un cielo negro desde aquí?

- Esto es porque… no estamos en Mobius… estamos en una Estación Espacial…

- Pero podríamos ir… bajar a la tierra… para… que sonrías…

- Sabes que eso es imposible, Shadow… - dijo ella cerrando el libro – Es lo que me tocó vivir, tengo que estar en Aislamiento…

- ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no puedes salir de este sitio llamado "Sector de Aislamiento"?

- ¿No lo sabes no?

- ¿Saber que…?

- Tengo una enfermedad… - dijo Maria – Y no puedo salir del Sector de Aislamiento porque podría ser mortal para mí…

- ¡María! ¿¡Tu estás…?

- Es cierto que disfruté un tiempo de Mobius… pero cuando finalmente se manifestó la enfermedad… - suspiró – Creo que esto ya estaba predestinado…

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Yo te protegeré!

- No creo que puedas protegerme de algo que me ceba por dentro… pero agradezco el sentimiento Shadow…

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?

- Que estés aquí conmigo me basta… eso es suficiente para mi Shadow…

- Maria…

- Tranquilo… te tengo a ti ahora…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír Loreley)

El auxiliar cortó la cámara de vigilancia.

- ¿Quiere matar a su hija mas rápido de lo que ya se morirá? Pues adelante… autorice la extracción de la Médula Ósea de Shadow… si se sale de control… ya sabe quien pagará el pato primero…

El auxiliar se retiró de ese ambiente, dejando a Gerald cavilando un momento por esa decisión suicida que estaba a punto de tomar.

Y en ese momento… sonó el teléfono. Gerald contestó:

- ¿Diga?

- Gerald Robotnik… - dijo la voz del teléfono – Es tu última oportunidad. Ya hace 2 meses, hemos transferido el Proyecto Shadow a Mobian Genomics, porque no haz cumplido con la parte principal de nuestro contrato…

- ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?

- ¿¡Qué dices? ¡Hemos obtenido una forma de vida que no desgasta los telómeros! ¡Tenemos que averiguar que hace y de ese modo GUN consolidará su gobierno en Mobius!

- Dame tiempo… sólo quiero eso…

- ¡No hay tiempo, la Cúpula de GUN ya ordenó tu desalojo de la Colonia Espacial ARK. Así que ríndete o jura obediencia cuando lleguen los representantes… y conservarás tu puesto…

En ese momento, Gerald entendió a lo que se refería su asistente.

- No voy a convertir al erizo que salvará la vida a mi hija en una máquina de matar. Si quieres, les haré otro… pero no este…

- ¡Gerald! ¡No cometas Alta Traición! ¡Entréganos todos los documentos del Proyecto Shadow y te daremos un puesto en el Hospital General Monte Sión, en Station Square!

- Estoy muy cerca de la respuesta… para rendirme ahora…

- ¡Gerald! ¡Si cuelgas esta llamada, tu sólo serás responsable de…!

Gerald colgó la llamada. En ese momento, se oyó un anuncio que resonó por la Colonia ARK.

- Estatus de Excepción levantado por el Gobierno de GUN: Gerald Robotnik… se te acusa de alta traición al usurpar instalaciones biomédicas de GUN. Si no te entregas cuando la delegación de Mobians Genomics llegue a ARK, serás ejecutado por alta traición. Repito… entrégate ahora…

Gerald supo que no podía hacer nada, y decidió salvar todo lo que tenía.

- Sabía que estos videos iban a servirme algún día…

Se dirigió a la sección de Aislamiento, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¿¡Padre?

- ¡Maria! No hay tiempo, toma a Shadow y a ti y diríjanse a la sección de Evacuación!

- ¿¡Evacuación? – dijo Shadow - ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

- Vienen por nosotros… o más bien… por Shadow…

Maria se tomó de Shadow como una madre tomando a su hijo.

- ¡Nunca dejaré que se lo lleven!

- Tenemos que darnos prisa hija mía…

Una alarma empezó a sonar…

- Alerta de Abordaje: Se ha dado el comando MX-855 de GUN… se ha autorizado el uso de la fuerza contra los que resistan la autoridad… repito… se ha autorizado el uso de la fuerza…

- ¡Vamos, Maria, Shadow, rápido! – dijo Gerald.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Riccordando il Passato' de Akiko Shikata)

"_**Oh… alma efímera…**_

_**Que sola se encerró en el abismo del engaño…**_

_**¿Porqué sigues esperando el desierto bosque?"**_

Tanto padre e hija, y el erizo seguían corriendo porque ya se oían los pasos de los soldados entrando con sus armas.

- ¡Dr. Gerald, apresúrese!

Se oyó luego el sonido de una metralla… y Gerald supo que su asistente había muerto acribillado por intentar distraer a los guardias de GUN.

- Adiós… y gracias… - dijo Gerald.

- ¡Ahí están! – dijo un guardia - ¡Llamen al comando, ahora!

Gerald vio que todavía tenia un pasillo que correr, pero que se encontraba la sala de Evacuación. Ya faltaba poco…

- María… solo tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más… ya falta… - decía Gerald.

Sonó un disparo… pero los 3 siguieron corriendo.

"_**Perdiendo su ala…**_

_**La avecilla cerró sus ojos en silencio…**_

_**El dolor ya se ha ido…**_

_**Y el avecilla… ya no llora más…"**_

Maria cayó sin emitir un grito siquiera, sangrando del brazo.

- ¡María! – dijo Shadow usando la fuerza y con un campo de energía repeliendo a los guardias.

- ¡Refuerzos, necesitamos refuerzos! – dijeron unos escapando.

Gerald se acercó a ver la herida de su hija. No era severa… pero no tenían tiempo para tratamientos médicos. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida…

- Shadow… escúchame… - dijo Gerald – Cuando lleguen a la sala de Evacuación… tienes que ponerte a ti y a Maria en la cápsula de Criogenización. La cápsula se lanzará a Mobius… y si me libro de esta, los encontraré… y viviremos juntos…

- ¿Criogenización? ¿María va a…?

- No hay tiempo Shadow… su herida es grave… la única forma de salvarla es poniéndola a dormir hasta que podamos recuperarla… y para protegerla… tienes que acompañarla…

- Pero usted…

- Tengo que distraer a esos guardias… ustedes dense prisa…

Finalmente llegaron a la Sala de Evacuación, donde Gerald les abrió la puerta para quedarse él afuera, como un intento de cambiar la clave y evitar que GUN entrara a donde su hija.

"_**Una suave niebla plateada…**_

_**Una suave niebla plateada…**_

_**Lentamente lo envolverá todo…"**_

Maria se incorporó lentamente por su herida, mientras presionaba los códigos para abrir la cámara de criogenia donde entrarían ella y Shadow.

- ¿María… a donde iremos?

- No lo sé… pero yo sé que tu eres fuerte… te acostumbrarás… pero yo… soy débil…

- Eso no importa… porque yo te protegeré…

- ¡Abran esa puerta! ¡Abran la maldita puerta! ¡Llamen al equipo de IT! – gritaban afuera.

- La cápsula está lista… Shadow… tu primero…

- María…

- Tienes que protegerme, así que irás tu primero…

- Cl… claro…

En cuanto Shadow entro, María le dio un empujón e intentó cerrar la cápsula, pero Shadow puso su mano y quedó entre abierta. Por el material transparente miró a Maria como buscando una respuesta.

- ¿Maria… porque…?

"_**Reposa… descansa… en la paz de tu tumba…**_

_**En la historia que escribí, volarás en libertad…**_

_**Déjame intentar mi último hechizo…**_

_**Y así tu luz no conocerá la oscuridad…"**_

- Adiós Shadow the Hedgehog… y gracias… eres libre al fin… - dijo Maria.

Y tomando su mano… la apretó contra la del erizo… y finalmente ya no soportó la herida… y soltándose… se dejó caer.

- ¡María! ¡María!

Shadow usó todas sus fuerzas y abrió la puerta de la cápsula y jaló a Maria dentro de ella. Maria despertó de su dolor por los químicos de la cápsula.

- Eres un tonto Shadow… ¿Quieres perder tu propia vida? Teniendo la oportunidad de escapar… ¿haz hecho esto…?

- Nunca te abandonaré…

- Me alegro que pienses así… pero… yo ya estoy herida… y fuera de la cápsula no voy a durar mucho… tú… eres una Forma de Vida Perfecta… lo oí de mi padre…

- Pero si nos quedamos los dos juntos, estaremos mucho tiempo juntos… - dijo Shadow.

"_**Que ojalá ese dulce sueño dorado, no sea corrompido…**_

_**Por la crudeza de la verdad…"**_

- Shadow… - dijo riendo María – Yo voy a morir… la herida sangra a mas no poder…

- ¡No digas eso! – dijo Shadow tapando con su guante la herida - ¡Estoy seguro que algo podremos hacer!

- Jejeje… Shadow… eso me gusta de ti…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Shadow….

- ¿Dime?

- Abrázame… por favor…

- La cápsula será expulsada en 30 segundos… - decía la consola.

- Claro… te abrazaré… estoy aquí María… siempre estoy para ti…

"_**El bosque de la culpa…**_

_**Consumió a la avecilla…**_

_**Se secó en silencio…"**_

La cápsula fue expulsada de la nave y através del material transparente se podía ver el firmamento… y en especial Mobius que se veía azul y verde, como el manto que cubria ese planeta, al que esa cápsula por acción de sus propulsores y la gravedad pronto iba a ingresar.

- ¿Maria? ¿Estás ahí?

- Shadow…

- Maria… por favor… mantente despierta… toma mi mano…

- ¿Porqué Shadow? ¿Porqué lo haces?

- Desde que yo nací… sólo eran los experimentos de Gerald… tú eres la única que… me ha dado algo de paz en toda esta tormenta…

"_**Pétalos caídos envueltos en el viento…**_

_**Mejillas pálidas con dulzura…"**_

La pérdida de la sangre de Maria ya era notoria… sus mejillas se iban apagando poco a poco… porque a pesar de los químicos que introducía la cápsula, Shadow estaba rodeándola de un aura que impedía que esos químicos actuaran… y aunque eso la condenara, podía tenerla unos minutos mas consciente.

- Shadow… tengo sueño…

- Maria… tienes que quedarte conmigo… escúchame…

- ¿Qué pasa Shadow?

- Lo he oído todo… lo de Gerald… y lo de la Médula Ósea… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

"_**Aquel día… ¿Cuántos misterios…?**_

_**¿Habría resuelto para salvarte…?"**_

- Shadow… tu no sabes lo que hacía Gerald… criaba erizos y les inyectaba mi sangre… y ellos morían… siendo tu el único que resistió las sesiones…

- ¿Por eso dicen que soy la Forma de Vida Perfecta?

- Así es… pero… no… no pueden destruir tu alma de ese modo más tiempo… yo prefiero morir… antes que sigas sufriendo…

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Si tienen que hacerlo para salvarte, lo aceptaré gustoso!

- No quiero… que te conviertas… en _él_… eso no puede ser…

La voz de María se hacía más débil, y por más que el erizo la estrechaba contra él y acariciaba sus mejillas para tenerla despierta, la voz se fue apagando… poco a poco… mientras el alma de esa chica caía a las profundidades.

- ¿En quien?

- No debes saberlo… gracias Shadow… adiós…

Y Maria cerró sus ojos, para hundirse en la profundidad del abismo.

"_**Descansa… descansa… en paz…**_

_**Descansa en la ilusión que creaste…**_

_**Vine para conocer el amor…"**_

El erizo negro se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que había fallado en proteger a quien más quería… que su poder no le sirviera de nada para ese propósito.

- María… María… lo siento… lo siento…

Pero esa mujer ya no lo oía más… solo su alma, si es que existía podía sentir el dolor del erizo, mientras él tomaba esa mano helada y la ponía en su pelaje del pecho.

- Nunca te olvidaré… no me iré… te lo prometo… seré tu guardián eternamente…

Shadow concentró su energía como para desviar la nave de su trayectora a Mobius, pero no lo logró. Su cuerpo se sentía exhausto, porque debía mantener la barrera entre su cuerpo y los químicos de la cápsula… pero no era eterna su energía…y se iba apagando… el dolor de perder a María también apoyaba mucho en eso.

"_**No dejaré nunca… de llamar a tu nombre…,**_

_**Seguiré dándole vida a ese deseo tuyo…**_

_**No hay nada ni nadie que nos arrastrará… a la oscuridad del engaño…"**_

Finalmente su barrera se rompió y los químicos entraron a su cuerpo. Sintió la somnolencia… y supo que caería en el sueño eterno. Pero al menos… sería el guardián de María.

- María… María… no te dejaré nunca…

Sus sentidos ya le fallaban, de modo que abrazó el cuerpo y lo envolvió con su cuerpo, como el guardián que le daría un abrazo eterno… del cual nunca se separarían.

- María… a donde sea que estés… recíbeme…

Su respiración se hizo lenta… sus ojos le ardían… sus oídos le zumbaban… ese era el abrazo de la muerte. Shadow se sonrió… porque al menos… dolería un poco… pero vería a María.

- María… muchas gracias… sólo espérame…

Finalmente no aguantó más… y ese erizo expiró abrazada de su amante en un lazo que nunca sería roto por nadie.

"_**Reposa… reposa… descansa en paz…**_

_**Mi dulce amor… descansa en paz…"**_

La nave se precipitó en Mobius, entrando violentamente en la atmósfera… y estrellándose en lo que sería Green Hill Zone, en una zona tropical y llena de animales y flores.

Y como una urna… esos dos quedaron como un monumento… a ese amor que se tenían… y que no les importó que les costase la vida… lo mantendrían eternamente.

**Rincón del Autor: **Bueno… los que no han ido por el pañuelo… mejor vayan por él… jejeje. Un relato no tan alegre, pero no hay mejor forma que expresar el amor de esos dos que usando el propio trasfondo de Sonic Adventure 2.

Y la canción… aah… Akiko Shikata es simplemente sublime.

Sobre los reviews… bueno, a partir de ahora, vamos a hacer fics más alegres. Solo estos primeros eran dramáticos por varios motivos, pero bueno… de aquí en adelante fics más alegres o con lemmon. Jejejee…

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios! El próximo fic es… sorpresa….


End file.
